Amor sem limites: a pulga e a vaca
by DanyMoon
Summary: Myouga está apaixonado pela vaca de Toutousai. Agora, como fará para se declarar? REVIEWS! (FIC DE HUMOR! ZOAÇÃO TOTAL!)XD


**AMOR SEM LIMITES:**

**A PULGA E A VACA**

Nota da autora: Muito bem, muito bem... Vcs devem estar se perguntando "que raio de fic é essa? A autora pirou de vez?" E eu afirmo:

C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E!!

Da onde surgiu essa idéia? Bem, essa é uma parceria que estou fazendo. A idéia veio de minha irmã, que, por sinal, é tão maluca quanto eu. Ela estava fazendo uma piadinha e resolvi escrever. Achei que ficaria legal. Envolve dois personagens TOTALMENTE amados e IDOLATRADOS pelos fãs do Anime Inuyasha: Myouga e a vaca de Toutousai! XD (Se mentira matasse, eu estaria morta!) Isso mesmo!

É minha (na verdade, nossa) primeira fic de humor, portanto, sejam compreensivos!

DanyMoon & Déia-Star (Ela não é cadastrada no site, mas queria inventar um Nick para ficar legal).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava ele... Pulando... Saltitando... Tropeçando e dando cambalhotas no ar... Myouga... Com seu charme magnífico... Um ser extraordinário...

Lá estava ela... Com seu rabo balançando... Espantando as moscas que pairavam à sua volta, no ar... Seus três olhos piscavam de forma sedutora... Aqueles músculos maravilhosos... Cheios de... Carne.

Myouga estava impressionado com tamanha beleza e simplicidade. Aquele andar... Aquele remexido... Aquela forma de se alimentar tão bonita e delicada... A vaca de Toutousai... Ela era perfeita!

Fazia meses que Myouga sentia algo especial por aquele ser bovino... Mas, jamais tivera coragem de se revelar... Até já tentara um vez... Mas, a única coisa que conseguira foi um belo e caloroso banho de bosta... Levou três semanas para conseguir esquecer aquele acontecido. Sabia que ela não tivera a intenção de magoá-lo. Afinal, era apenas uma pulga! Seu tamanho não ajudava.

Resolvera finalmente revelar seus sentimentos. Essa era a hora.

Escrevera até um poema para sua bela e amada... vaca.

(Não sei como! Ele é menor do que o lápis! XD)

"_Minha querida, bela, adorada e amada... vaca,_

_Seus três olhos são os mais belos e expressivos que já vi... Passam tanto sentimento e emoção quanto aquela menina Kanna... Em seus lábios escorrem uma baba de uma maneira que me deixa louco. Seu sangue é divino. Na verdade, bovino! Aliás, já provei e já aprovei diversos tipos de sangue, inclusive de Inuyasha e da jovem Kagome, que são meus preferidos. Mas, seu leite é incomparável... Quando andei por sua pele, percebi o quanto é delicada e macia... Por isso, afirmo: estou apaixonado. Não me deixe na mão. Ops! Na pata! Afinal, vc jamais terá uma outra pulga que te ame assim._

_Beijos e picadas,_

_Myouga_

_Vc quer namorar comigo?_

_Sim Não_

Obs.: Marque um "X" na opção desejada" 

Passara-se dias que Myouga esperava pacientemente pela resposta. Até que... Recebeu uma carta vinda de Toutousai:

"_Caro Myouga,_

_Por motivos de necessidade, a vaca não está mais presente nesse mundo. Infelizmente, precisei comê-la. Estava morrendo de fome e meu dinheiro era curto. Desculpe._

_Toutousai."_

Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Myouga. Ecoou-se um grito:

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele jamais a veria novamente... A doce e bela vaca... Que crueldade!

---INTERROMPEMOS ESSE FANFIC PARA UM ANÚNCIO ESPECIAL! A FÁBRICA DO LEITE PARMALAT TEVE DE SER FECHADA POR MOTIVOS DE DESAPARECIMENTO DE SUA ESTRELA PRINCIPAL: A VACA DE TRÊS OLHOS.

E, MAIS UM ANÚNCIO ESPECIAL! O APRESENTADOR DAS PROPAGANDAS DAS CASAS BAHIA ACABOU DE MORRER DE INFARTO. EHHHHH!!!!!!! AS PESSOAS ESTÃO COLANDO CARTAZES PELAS RUAS ESCRITO "PAZ, FINALMENTE!"---

(O que isso tem haver com o fic?)

Voltando ao fanfic...

Lá estava Myouga... Com sua nova e grande paixão... Chupava o... SANGUE... de seu mais novo amor... Tanuke... A vaca se fora (quem liga?)... Agora, finalmente, Myouga encontrara e escolhera seu verdadeiro sexo. O outro não dava leite, mas, ao menos, sangue dava, né?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ai, gente... Que loucura foi essa, hein? Heheeheh... Eu até gostei! Mandem seus comentários, por favor!!


End file.
